


The Lives of Wolves: Prologue

by Mrs_Fenris



Series: The Lives of Wolves [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Fenris/pseuds/Mrs_Fenris
Summary: Because I said it could happen. What happened in Origins setting the stage for The Lives of Wolves





	

Anabelle Amell sighed as she walked into her room in Redcliff Castle, heavy with the news 'someone has to die to defeat the Archdemon. It could be her fiancée, love of her life, and future King of Ferelden. As she entered her room she found someone was in there. “Do not be alarmed. It is only I.” “Morrigan, is something wrong?” Despite her brash and often rude nature Anabelle had come to care for Morrigan, think of her as a sister, they bonded over long talks about magic and men. When Morrigan revealed her mothers rituals to stay young and asked for Anabelle’s help, She didn't hesitate, and immediately set out to kill Flemeth. “I am well. 'Tis you who are in danger. I have a plan you see. A way out. The loop in your hole. I know what happens when the Archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed. And that sacrifice could be you. I have came to tell you that this does not need to be.” “Does not need to be? What do you mean?” “I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, there need be no sacrifice. A.. ritual performed before the battle, in the dark of night.” Morrigan went on to explain and Anabelle asked questions, she didn't want to die and she especially didn't want to lose Alistair. She tried to see it as okay but she couldn't, after Jowan, after Avernus and Connor's assault of Redcliff the fall of the Circle her home, the thought of using blood magic made her sick. Her and Morrigan fought some but Anabelle made it clear she wouldn't persuade Alistair to sleep with Morrigan. Anabelle would never forget the way Morrigan's eyes lit up when she handed her that golden mirror, nor the saddness reflected in her eyes as she left. Morrigan got as far as the Castle courtyard before she shifted back into her natural form and tears starting rolling down her cheeks. 'That stubborn why why is she so determined to die! Annabelle, can't you see you're my best friend, more than friend you're the sister I never knew I needed. You can't die you stubborn bitch!' Morrigan stopped and breathed “Alistair” with that thought she headed off to find the idiot warden. Alistair was sitting on his bed staring at his hands with the thought 'Someone has to die.' Repeating over and over in his mind. When Morrigan walks in he is about to make a witty remark, but the tear tracks on her cheeks stopped him. “Morrigan, uh are you okay?” Feeling awkward trying to help the witch. “Anabelle could die, you can save her.” At this she had Alistair's complete attention, and she went over the conversation again, with markedly stupider questions from this Warden. “You want me to sleep with you, and Anabelle knows about this option. She'll kill me you dumbass! I'd be better just slaying the Archdemon myself, at least it wouldn't roast my nut and feed them to me!” Morrigan couldn't help but laugh at the image, and the fact that Anabelle would never actually do it, but it would crush her if Morrigan slept with him for this. “What..” *sigh* “What if I perform the ritual on her?” “WHAT?!” Alistair was surprised this is what the witch came here for and she would give it up, no that doesn't make sense. “What's your angle?” Alistair asked narrowing his eyes at the witch. Morrigan began shifting uncomfortably and looking everywhere but at Alistair. “I.. She is the only friend I've ever had. More like a sister really. I don't want her to die, or lose you. I just want her to be happy, and as strange as it is, you make her happy.” Taking in a deep breath Morrigan looks Alistair straight in the eyes. “Please, Alistair, I can't lose her Please do this for me?” Held by the unshed tears In her eyes and the genuine pleading, and his own fear of losing Anabelle, Alistair agreed. Anabelle sank her blade into the Archdemon a blinding light erupted from the dragon. As the began to fade Anabelle was certain of one thing, she was still alive. A fire erupted in her palm as she grabbed Alistair by the collar. “What did you do?” “I did the ritual, but with you. Congratulations you're about to be a mommy!” “WHAT! “ Anabelle dropped Alistair and put her hand on her stomach, Summoning her mana to her hand and casting a powerful healing spell, and there she felt it the smallest little thing that had developed in the march from Redcliff to Denerim. her magic swirled around the tiny little beginning of a baby, her baby. Maker she had a baby, her and Alistair were going to be parents, tears pricked at her eyes. They survived, ended the Blight and now they were going to be parents. It wasn't long before Alistair's coronation, and their wedding, but Anabelle refused to take the crown stating 'A mage on the throne would only cause issues with Orlais, and that friendship was just starting to mend. No she would stay with the Wardens, returning to duty after the babe was born, of course.' The baby was a boy, named Duncan.  And true to her word she found herself at Amaranthine a few months after, and when later she learned of her cousin's exploits she laughed at the Makers sense of humor, her cousin and Anders her old recruit joined forces. Until he destroyed the Chantry, of course, but it's just not right now. Alistair was King and Anabelle was a Warden, but they were happy, and that's the point here.


End file.
